


Peaceful Morning

by Mallomousey



Category: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallomousey/pseuds/Mallomousey
Summary: In hindsight, this looks more like fall than winter; but I wanted to use some warm colors for the date. The context is that they're eating "samurai" dogs while watching the sunrise and Miles gets lost in the moment and is just really happy to see Nick with him. This would be placed in between the Trilogy and AJ. Chains of fates got tangled a bit when Miles spontaneously held Nick's hand.@Don't own any of these characters and this art was a gift for no profit.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarma_Hartley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarma_Hartley/gifts).



Happy Holidays everyone and here's to another year!


End file.
